


Needs Must

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [11]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlet, soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  skippy: soulbond</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs Must

No one warned Mike that soulbonding _hurt_.

"That's because you're being an idiot," Sisky said calmly. Why couldn't Sisky be his soulbond? They even had the same tastes in pizza, dammit.

Mike gritted his teeth. "Shut up," he muttered, wincing as the next wave washed over him.

"Just go and do it, you moron, it's not going to go away."

Mike was seriously close to doing that. One thought kept him here in this room. "He's not exactly knocking the door down either," he pointed out, panting as his body rebelled. It craved touch, and he could feel the pull of it, trying to drag him outside, like a magnet trying to reorientate itself.

Sisky jabbed him with a foot. "Get out there or I'll find someone big enough to carry you. Carry," he threatened as Mike winced. "Like a baby."

Mike was surprised he even made it to his feet. He stumbled to the door and yanked it open.

The pull in his body yanked him to the ground. The kid, his _soulbond_ was curled up on the carpet in the hall, his back to the door. He was moaning softly, eyes screwed up tight.

Mike didn't think, he just reached out and touched the kid's cheek.

His eyes opened, and the pain just stopped. "Huh," the kid muttered, chest heaving. "Weird."


End file.
